How Did This Happen?
by TheNextMrsMalfoy
Summary: I couldnt do it. I just couldnt sit there and WATCH him kissing her. But why should i care? I mean i didn't have any claim on him. I didn't even like him that much. He was a jerk. But it still didn't explain the jealousy bubbling in the pit of my stomach.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters because, sadly, I am not JK Rowling.

This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice!!

This is only the prologue so will probably be totally boring but please comment anyway!

……….

**Prologue **

I kind of knew it would happen eventually, but not with him. I _definitely_ didn't think it would be with him. I don't even know how it happened. I mean literally how? He is arrogant, self-absorbed, big-headed...


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters because, sadly, I am not JK Rowling.

This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice!!

……….

I was staring out the window of our light blue fiesta, unaware of my hand in my pocket, softly stroking the pale brown willow wand in my pocket. All summer it had been locked in my trunk, but soon I would have a need for it again. And next summer… next summer I would be over age! Finally able to use it out of school. Tuney wouldn't be happy though, but then again she's never happy with any part of my_ freak_ lifestyle as she called it.

I pulled my wand out of my pocket with a flourish once we had all safely passed through platform 9 ¾ , with half a glance at my sister. She glared back. Resisting the urge to stick out my tongue like a five year old I turned my back on her and took my trunk from my dad.

My mum looked at me from tear-filled eyes, and grabbed me in a bear hug that knocked the breath out of me, and forced me to stagger back a few steps to regain my balance "have a good term, love" she managed to get out between her blubbering.

I escaped from under her arms and took her shoulders "mum I'll be seeing you at Easter. It's only a few months away" I handed her a tissue and went to say goodbye to my dad. It would be sweet if I didn't know I would get the _exact _same show at Easter.

I pulled my dad in for a hug "love you." I stepped back and picked up my trunk again, from where I'd dropped it during my mum's hug. "Love you too, honey" my dad replied.

I turned to petunia. "Bye" I said quietly. "See you at Easter".

"Have fun at freak school" she spat at me before flouncing off to stand behind mum. I looked at my mum and dad once more before I said goodbye one last time. Mums eyes had filled with tears again and my dad's lips were a shaking with the effort of keeping the emotions back.

"LILY!!!" I turned to see who had shouted my name. It was Lyndsey Craw, one of my very best friends. She was running towards me, her long black pony tail swinging with each step. I stepped forwards to meet her, and as we hugged, I could hear Petunia snorting. We broke apart and made our way towards the train, whilst I waved goodbye to my family.

I took one step onto the train, and I heard his voice shouting across the gangway. "Well, well Evans. Long time no see!"

It has begun.

……….

"Come on, Lynds. _We'll _go in this compartment" I say, practically dragging Lyndsey into one of the few empty compartments left. "See you later" I say to Potter and his mates. I pushed the door shut and sat down opposite Lyndsey with a sigh. "More than likely."

"Come on, cheer up!" Lyndsey nudged my foot. It was impossible to be sad with Lyndsey around. She had wavy black hair, which fell down to just above her waist which she normally wore tied back and beautiful sky-blue eyes, framed with deep black lashes which needed no mascara to look full. She was slightly taller than average, and had a figure most would _die_ for. Basically she's gorgeous but what is _really_ amazing is that she doesn't know it. She also has the most amazing personality. She's so nice that she's almost at the point of being too nice. She'd shave her head if you needed a wig. It had almost happened once… almost.

I heard a knocking on the door, and then Potter, Black, Lupin, and Peter burst in.

"There aren't any empty compartments left, so looks like were with you" Potter smirked, but I could see the worry in his eyes, very faintly.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, I don't think so. Go look again! You are not sitting with us!" I could hear my voice rising an octave.

"Well, sorry babe. No other options." Black sat next to me and put his arm round my shoulders "I could get comfy here" I shrugged his arm off and looked for escape routes. Potter was sitting on my other side, Lupin was next to Black, reading and Peter was beside Lyndsey. I decided to move next to Lyndsey, because I had something to tell her!

"Lynds, guess what!" My eyes glowed with excitement, and everyone looked at me, so I took advantage of the distraction and swapped my seats.

"What is it Lily, were all just dying to know! Tell us, tell us!" it was Potter, as I expected. I turned and gave him a withering look. If looks could kill…. I'll have to develop that idea some time.

"I'm Head Girl!" I yelled

"Oh my gosh! Really? Wow I'm so pleased for you" Lyndsey gushed, hugging me tightly.

"So you're head girl?" Potter asked, a little _too_ casually, to actually be casual.

"Yes" I reply, slightly suspicious "what's it to you?"

"Just interested to know who'll be cleaning up after us this year" Black had answered for Potter, and was in the process of giving him a meaningful look "we're just going to get changed" He gave us a wink and a mischievous grin and they all traipsed out.

I exchanged looks with Lyndsey. "What was that all about, do you think?" I asked, pulling my school robes out of my trunk. It was safe to get changed as the Marauders would be a while.

"I have no idea" Lyndsey gave me a puzzled look, and then shrugged. "We'll probably find out soon anyway"

The Marauders didn't return again for the whole train journey, thank God, so Lyndsey and I spent the rest of the train journey in peace, talking about our holidays.

"Tuney has a new boyfriend" I tell Lyndsey. "He's called Vernon."

"Oooh is he nice?" she gasped "what does he look like?"

I hesitated. How to describe him… "Well to be honest, a little like a walrus" Lyndsey gave me a quizzical look for a second, and suddenly let out a great snort of laughter.

"A walrus?" she gasped out, between fits of laughter. "Oh I wish I could have seen _that_ first kiss." She calmed down for a second but then seemed to be over come with another wave of laughter.

………

I had forgotten how good Hogwarts food was until I found my self forcing down my second helping of treacle tart. I would pay for this in the morning when my robes were to small.

I heard the clinking of glass from the top table, and realised Dumbledore was getting up to make his speech.

"Shhh" I whispered to all the first years close who were still talking, and to Lyndsey who still hadn't realised I wasn't listening. "Dumbledore" I said in answer to the hurt look she shot my way.

"Welcome" Dumbledore started "to all students, new and old alike. Now first of all I would like to introduce our Head Girl and Head Boy team for this year. Lily Evans and James Potter! Now…"

"Noooo!" I turned to Lyndsey. Her eyes were wide and her mouth had fallen open. "No this cannot be happening!"

Isn't this going to be an interesting year.

……….

_Yay end of chapter one!_

_Please comment. I really appreciate constructive criticism._

_Thank-you all!_

_xboredeasilyx_


End file.
